


broken, not beaten

by questionably_fortunate_bamboo



Series: jonsa countdown 2017 [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jonsa Countdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionably_fortunate_bamboo/pseuds/questionably_fortunate_bamboo
Summary: They may be broken, but they haven't been defeated.(written for day seven of the jonsa countdown - broken hearts)





	broken, not beaten

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet, lots of angst, there ya go. i'm really sorry these have been short. i poured my heart and soul into another fic that's coming up for the s7 summer challenge.   
> tomorrow's piece will be a bit different!  
> enjoy :)

A piercing scream wakes Jon from a dreamless slumber. His right hand flies out to grab Longclaw, and he’s running out of his chambers before he has a chance to adjust his eyes to the light. Sansa’s room is just down the hall from his. Podrick is on guard duty tonight. He’s staring worriedly at the thick oak that blocks the entrance.

“Your grace, I don’t-”

He throws the door open, disregarding any thoughts of propriety. Sansa is writhing on her bed, a blur of red hair and white sheets. Setting Longclaw against the wall, he carefully sits on the mattress and wraps his arms around her.

“Sansa, it’s alright, I’m right here with you,” he says.

“Get him off me, Jon!” she cries, clawing at her skin as if to rip it off. “It  _ hurts.” _

“Shh, you’re fine. I promise no one’s going to hurt you. I’m here, Sansa.” 

Her erratic movements begin to die down, fading into uncontrollable sobbing. Sharp nails dig into his shoulders as she grips him. There’s a rip on the front of her gown, and it hangs loosely around her shoulders. 

“I’ll get you another nightgown,” he says, moving towards her wardrobe, but her fingers squeeze his wrist and keep him in place.

“Just fix the laces.” 

Jon swallows hard and nods. Sansa shift in the bed so her back is facing him. A series of strings hangs loose across her cold, pale skin. He reaches up to fix the first set when he sees the scars.

Most of them are flat white lines while a few are slightly raised. They’re thin and even, always in the pattern of an X, running from her shoulder blades to to the bottom of her spine. Jon feels a surge of anger well up in his stomach. He’d throw himself into battle and die from a hundred bleeding wounds just to save her from all this agony. 

“You think I’m damaged,” whispers Sansa. Her voice is low, not accusing, but full of bitterness and hurt.

“I could never think that,” he says. “Sansa, I want you to look at me.” Jon pulls his thin shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. Taking her hand, he sets it over the prominent knife wounds that are scattered across his abdomen. 

Her fingers run across the jagged marks on his skin, sending sparks through his entire body. She has a gentle, delicate touch that comes as a result from years spent detailing cloth with her careful stitches. 

“D’you think less of me?” he asks.

“No! I could never,” she says, curling her hand away from his chest. His skin aches with the loss of contact. “You’re a good person.  _ This _ doesn’t change anything.”

“Then how could I ever think less of you? Gods, you have no idea how perfect you are, Sansa,” he says

She draws away from him again. “Don’t say that.”

“We’re both broken, but that doesn’t make us worthless. It doesn’t mean we’re defeated.” Jon brings her hand to his lips and kisses her fingers. She’s shaking and crying quietly, and he makes sure to brush the loose strands of hair out of her face.

His heart aches for her. When they wake in the morning, tangled in each other’s arms with tears still drying on their cheeks, she bids him  _ stay _

And he does.


End file.
